Celestie
Celestie is an Elf, and the youngest daughter of the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. She has an older sister, Celebrian, who is married to Lord Elrond. She was a member of The Fellowship Of The Ring in the third age. She is a master bowman and swordsman, but her weapons of choice are two daggers that were gifted to her by her mother. During her time in The Fellwoship, she became close friends with the Dwarf, Gimil, and lover to the Elven Prince, Legolas. Celestie is also known by these titles: Lady Celestie, Milady, My Child (Galadriel), Dear One (Celeborn) Childhood Celestie grew up in Lothlorien, and was raised by both her parents. Her elder sister is consderably older than her, so she was already an adult when Celestie was a child. Her mother taught her how to use magic from a young age, and, (at her request), her father taught her how to fight using actual weapons. She was very curious as a child, wanting nothing more than to explore the whole of Middle-Earth. She would often spend her time on the roof of her tree-top home, gazing into the sky. When she was thirteen, her older sister got married. Celestie was present for the wedding and then began to take frequent visits to Rivendell to see her sister and brother-in-law. Soon after, Celestie was returning home when she found a stray horse in Lothlorien. She took him home and began to train him. She found that he was inredibly fast and incredibly strong. She names him Celetarias. When she turned twenty and became an offical warrior for Lothlorien, her mother gave her two daggers, her father gave her a sword and her sister gave her a bow. War Of The Ring Celestie was summoned to the meeting of The Council Of Lord Elrond to discuss what was to be done about the One Ring. She arrived a few days early so she could see her sister, nephews and niece, and was happily surprised to find Gandalf there as well. Appearance ''"You would have thought it was Galadriel because of the white dress, but the hair gave her away. Celestie had looked stunning before, but only now could you see the full extent of her beauty." ''- Seeing Celestie in a dress for the first time. Celestie is described as having blood red hair that falls in gentle waves to just above her waist. Her skin is pale, her features are dainty and her lips are full and dark. Her eyes are large and a dark/forest green in colour - a trait Legolas is particulally fond of. She is tall and slender but has an hour-glass figure. Celestie usually wears her hair lose, but ties a thin top layer into a ponytaill at the back of her head. She leaves a short strand of hair out on either side of her face to frame it. She has one, simple braid that she usually hangs over her shoulder so it is visible. However, on special occasions, Celestie puts her hair back into a 'special' braid. She leaves one long strand of hair lose on either side of her face. She also puts on her tiara. Personality and Traits Extra Celestie can speak/read/write both Quenya and Sindarin. Celestie's sword is called Anca, which means 'Jaws' in Quenya.